


Streamer Luck

by SupremeMari



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bondage, Cam-girling, Deepthroating, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeMari/pseuds/SupremeMari
Summary: Mari finds out that Yoshiko's streaming career is far more interesting than she could ever have imagined.
Relationships: Ohara Mari/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hell yeah finally done this, I've been working on this forever but procrastination is a curse. All comments and kudos greatly appreciated, let me know what you liked and didn't like. Chapter 2 maybe and may even re-work this and dial the kinkiness up to 11 who knows. Enjoy! ;0

It was a sunny day in Uchiura, Japan, the afternoon sun draped warmth and light across the Uranohoshi Girls High School grounds as the sunset into the distant horizon. The school running track, populated by young girls participating in after school activities, while others played tennis games in courts alongside them. Inside the high school, Mari Ohara looked vacantly down at them, longing to be anywhere but cramped up in the school she had spent all day toiling in already.

The third-year had only herself to blame, however. In a frivolous attempt to score some much-needed brownie points with the student council president and longtime friend Dia Kurosawa, she had offered her services up to do some paperwork and sort out the filing room after school. That’s where Mari went wrong, by assuming Dia would assign her only marginal amounts of work just because she had “volunteered”. Dia took the free labor offered to her and entrenched as much paperwork as she could on the young blonde, resulting in Mari’s tumultuous journey through filing cabinet after filing cabinet. Mari checked her watch, it read 6:25. She glanced from the window back at the stack mountain of papers perched on the dark oak wood desk. “At this rate, I'm going to end up pitching a tent and camping out overnight,” Mari said to herself, defeated. “Who would have guessed Dia could let so much work stack up on her?”

She spun her chair away from the window and back to the desk, and planted her head down upon it. “Maybe I could ask Kanan to come help?” she thought to herself. Kanan would be eating dinner around this time though and would be likely unenthused at the concept of filing paperwork away deep into the night, even if it was with one of her close friends. Chika, You and Riko were at Chika’s parent’s house brainstorming song lyrics, so they were out as well. Dia had already taken Ruby home and there’s no way they would come back to do the job that was already outsourced to Mari herself.

That left Yoshiko and Hanamaru. The concept of tasking Yoshiko and Hanamaru with sorting papers away neatly made her smile. With Hanamaru working in the library she would definitely be adept, but Yoshiko would most definitely end up tripping and knocking over a filing cabinet, or doing a fallen angel pose and striking a stack of papers to the floor. Mari let the scenario play out in her head for a while, before sitting up instilled with newfound energy. “Snap out of it Mari! You wanted to be a good friend to Dia and she would be so disappointed to find you slacking!” She picked up her engraved “Ohara Hotel '' ballpoint pen and unessecarily large “approved” stamp, and set her sights towards the nearest mountain of forms.

One after the other she started skimming over and approving document after document. Truthfully she’d been skimming documents almost every time she had been assigned approval duty, only stopping to delve deeper into documents that had a multitude of pages. Immoral as it was, Mari had been in the managerial game a long time, and she knew deep down most of the documents this school housed were field trip approval forms or extracurricular groups applying to use classrooms or equipment, nothing ever too extravagant. It also kept things moving rather swiftly. That is, as swiftly as filing away seemingly endless forms could go.

She found her mind wandering, thinking inside her own head as to what she could be doing right now aside from this. Eating a lavish meal at home in the comfort of her own room was high on that list. The head chef at her parents' luxury hotel was preparing Tuscan Italian pasta tonight, she was told in a text message from a concerned Mr. Ohara earlier, wondering if she was headed home for dinner or not. She could practically taste the tantalizing flavors, only bringing her more dismay as she realized her satiating hunger levels. Her daydream was interrupted, her aimless hand knocking over the medium-sized file stack and scattering them amongst the floor. “Smooooth Mari, really making your job easier for yourself,” she said as she slunked out of her chair onto her knees, scooping up papers and realigning them.

As she grabbed papers into her hands and went to stand back up her eye was drawn to the paper on the very top, written in a sparkling purple gel pen. “Wow what a positively shiny looking document!” she said happily and she whisked herself back to her chair. Honestly, she was more so happy that it was a different color of ink other than monotonous black or predictable blue. Scanning the page up and down in her comfy businesswoman chair, her interest was piqued even further. It was a request from Yoshiko.

“Yoshiko is requesting the use of three of the handheld cameras from the AV room? And wants to use the AV club’s editing software?” a puzzled Mari Ohara said, “Why would Yoshiko need that many cameras?” Maybe it was for another Aqours PV, she thought, as they hadn’t filmed one in a while, the possibility was there that they just confirmed another one and had yet to tell Mari. But You had a camera as did Mari herself, so that was a silly notion. The page was most certainly Yoshiko’s as well, with her demon face drawn adjacent to her signature and the name, as most would expect, labeled as “Yohane” in all places where it was required. “Well, I suppose it could be for her “little demon” streams or whatever. But three cameras seems excessive. There are only so many angles you can get of flickering candles.” Mari thought out loud, opening her laptop to follow up on her sleuth work. Curiosity had gotten the best of her now and she had to see what on earth her stream could possibly be about.

She knew Yoshiko’s stream tag, FallenIdol, and the streaming website she used after overhearing Riko and Chika shaking down Hanamaru to spill the beans on why Yoshiko would always leave practice early occasionally. She didn’t, however, know what she did on her streams. From what Hanamaru described she basically just chatted with viewers and did various rituals while in character. She typed in the URL and was greeted with Yoshiko’s stream homepage. A bright purple and black checked layout layered with black feathers, with the words “Yohane” in old English lettering decaled across the top like an advertisement. “What a very Yoshiko design,” Mari said to herself while continuing to scroll up and down her profile, reading her chat rules and her stream description. She, to Mari’s dismay, was offline at the moment. Mari had hoped to get in on a little fallen angel action! Maybe troll her in her chat by calling her Yoshiko a couple of times. She continued down her channel, past Donation tabs, a link to a subreddit called r/littledemons, subscriber leaderboard. Her trail had gone cold. “How horribly uninteresting! Oh well, I'll just have to do a little interrogation tomorrow that's all!” Mari schemed in her head as she stamped approval of Yoshiko's document. “There you go, a contract approved by little demon Mari Ohara. That’s gotta be worth at least a parfait in return.”

As she went to close the stream tab, an off-color link at the very bottom of her stream description caught her eye for a fraction of a second. Alternate Stream it read simply, as if not trying to draw attention to itself. Mari’s eyes shone bright with anticipation. “Ah-ha!” she exclaimed “Another clue! The plot thickens.” Like a detective who had just broken new ground on an unsolved murder, she hunched over her laptop and excitedly clicked the link. “This stream could potentially hide all the answers to questions I've had for literally fifteen minutes! This had better be worth three cameras I swear!” Mari said as she rubbed her hands together while the page loaded up. This was a different website, however, and Mari was instantly taken aback by the bold red NSFW warning and a yes or no checkbox to accompany it. Her enthusiasm faded rapidly. Was this a porn website? Was the link an accidental inclusion? A joke? So many more questions were now at the forefront of the blonde’s mind as she hovered the yes checkbox. “Only one way to find out.” she thought, tentatively clicking the yes button as if expecting the computer to explode after doing so.

What greeted her made her face flush a crimson red and her mouth fall agape. Yoshiko was sat on the edge of her bed, adorned in a black frilly lingerie top, her perky erect nipples poking through the obviously thin fabric. A vibrator was placed up against and covering her crotch, and as thus the source of her copious moaning she was letting out. Mari couldn’t stop herself, still in utter disbelief as she watched her friend pleasure herself in front of her very eyes, veiled only by a computer screen. Her chat was excessively active, urging her to go further and suggesting multiple positions and sexual actions for her to try. A sparkly notification suddenly popped across the screen, with a number suffixing it, Ұ3000. With a slight delay, Yoshiko stopped her vibrator and read the chat message aloud. “Deepthroat a dildo, close to the camera. Why of course, your mistress demon must oblige.” She grabbed a purple dildo off of the headboard of her bed. There must have been at least 17 of them up there and truthfully, Mari hadn’t even noticed until she reached back there. The background wasn’t nearly as appealing as the show taking place in the foreground. Yoshiko crawled slowly off of her bed, staring directly into the camera, slowly licking the dildo in her hand and coating it in a glistening layer of her spit. Mari felt her core get hot deep down, she knew this was so wrong. However, as Yoshiko stared at her directly in the eyes as she went to town on a dildo, she admitted she couldn’t lie to herself any longer. She loved what she was seeing.

Yoshiko continued forward a bit, stopping about a foot from the camera, face in full view, with her black lipstick and purple mascara highlighting her features and her stunning purple eyes affixed on the camera in front of her. Starting slowly she slid the purple monster between her lips and blew it in and out of her mouth, stopping occasionally to wink at the camera and give it a gentle kiss. Mari couldn’t take it anymore, and she slid her hand up her school uniform skirt, massaging her already damped privates. Yoshiko, as if hearing Mari’s moans through the computer screen, took her performance to the next level. She put it back into her mouth but this time pushed all the way to the back of her throat, causing a gag and cough of spit to erupt from her mouth. “Oh my, hopefully I don't make a mess.” She said provocatively to the camera, then continued testing her gag reflex for the audience, seemingly getting deeper with each thrust.

Mari pulled her skirt up entirely and pulled her purple underwear down slightly around her thighs. Her two fingers slid into herself easily and she threw her head back as a rush of orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. She synced her finger pumping up with Yoshiko’s deepthroating, each gag of hers making the fallen angel sloppier, and Mari even wetter. She bottomed out the dildo into her throat and held it there while the camera focused in, and Yoshiko held it there for what felt like an eternity. Mari came one final time, her cum now leaking off of her chair and dripping slowly onto the floor. The dildo slid slowly out of her throat and through her lips, a long trail of viscous spit trailing with it, which was happily slurped up by the fallen angel. Her face was covered in spit, dripping down off her chin and making a mess on her lingerie onto her lap. Her mascara was streaked by her tears she had shed, and she lolled her tongue out of her mouth, showing off her handiwork for the camera one final time before blowing a kiss and turning her stream dark. Mari sat back in her chair, her body still not entirely fathoming what she’d done, enjoyable as it had been.

“I really just got off to my underclassmen masturbating. What a classy president I am.” She admitted internally, pulling her soaked underwear gracefully back up around her crotch, her pussy tingling still from the stimulation she’d just given herself. She was definitely headed home now. No way she was going to continue mulling around busy work considering what information had now come to light. No, she was going to plan. “Well if she's gonna be a dirty little idol, then surely it wouldn’t hurt if President Mari Ohara herself can get a practice or two off for a little R and R,” she spoke to herself, with a devilish smug on her face. With Mari assuming this was an every day after school activity for Yoshiko, she fixed her skirt back into place as she stood up, and procured her book bag off the floor and swiftly exited the classroom. The pleasure of her discovery was only just beginning, and she had no time to waste deciding how she was going to go about obtaining it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day went by rather normally for Mari. Her classes all went by as usual, and she had already excused herself from Aqours practice when she saw Chika in the hallway in the second period. As the bell to end the school day rang overhead however, she felt her stomach fill with butterflies. “Okay Mari you dirty dirty girl you, it’s time to make some magic happen!” She strolled out of the class giddily, and down a flight of stairs to her locker on the bottom floor. As she sat down removing her school shoes however, a tap on her shoulder removed her from her daydreams of what was to come. She stood and spun cheerfully, almost falling over backward when she came face to face with Yoshiko who was accompanied by Hanamaru. “There she is Mari, now's your chance to plant the seed!” Mari’s inner voice yelled at her. An opportunity she wouldn’t squander. “Yoshiko! Hanamaru! How are my two favorite first years in the whole wide world doing?? Excited for the weekend are we?” Mari boisterously said as she brought the two in for a hug. “Of course we are zura! Yoshiko and I are planning an exciting trip to the mall to get me a brand-spanking-new phone tomorrow zura!” Hanamaru chimed while grabbing the sleeve of Yoshiko’s hoodie. “It’s Yohane, Zuramaru!” She bit back, ‘But yes We are indeed planning a heavenly descent on the mall of Numazu tomorrow. I need to pick up a few things as well so it’s the least this fallen angel can do for her disciple.” Exactly as she planned, she used her knowledge of Yoshiko’s private affairs to pry further. “Oh, how fun! But what could you possibly need from the mall? You’re not exactly a shopaholic Yoshiko.” Yoshiko’s eyes darted away from Mari’s, her sheepish demeanor now told Mari everything. “Just a few props for my stream that's all, you can never have too many purple candles after all!”

A cheesy smile was painted across her face now, and when Hanamaru spoke again it only got more uncomfortable for her. “Oh yes! I’ve heard all about your stream from the boys in class! I would love to be on sometime zura, even though I probably wouldn’t be a very entertaining guest.” Yoshiko’s face flushed hard, and she found it increasingly hard to keep her composure. “N-nonsense Zuramaru, you’re one of my most trusted little demons. I’m sure the fans would eat y-, er...I mean. I'm sure the fans would love seeing our dynamic together in my fantastic palace!” This was Mari’s chance, while they were on the topic she knew she had to strike and her moment had finally arrived. “You know Yoshiko, that's an excellent point. I watched your stream yesterday and I have to say I'd love to be on as well! I’m sure as a fellow member of Guilty Kiss, we could make a perfect team!”

Again Yoshiko averted her gaze, the opposite way this time, her face a very light shade of crimson. “Maybe we could both be on at the same time Zura!” Hanamaru said, oblivious to Mari’s fiendish plot to get her rocks off. “What a positively shiny idea Hanamaru. How about tonight Yoshiko? Or should I say Yohane??” Yoshiko continued to keep her thin veil of composure intact. “Well, Hanamaru can’t tonight anyway. Friday’s are her chore night at her grandparent’s temple. Furthermore, I'd need ample time to prepare for such a grandiose event. My fans would expect nothing less from my legendary stature. So uh….maybe next time?” “Well even if Hanamaru can’t this time, I’ve taken tonight off practice today as well for a family matter so surely I could stop by, even if just for a bit.” She continued to abate her. She wasn’t prepared to take no for an answer, not at this stage of the game. “I can play along, and I'll even bring my own outfit and props? How about it?” She winked at her, and Yoshiko admitted defeat. “Fine Mari, I can take you under my wing. But you had better be good at being in character! I run, uh….very tight stream. 7 clock! If you’re late I'm gonna curse you for the entire year!”

“Sounds like a plan! I’ll see you then! I know it’s going to be tons of fun for both of us!” Mari internally celebrated her hard-fought victory. Her plan to get Yoshiko to invite her to her house fell into place perfectly. She could almost feel the orgasms already. “Bellissima! Now that we’ve got an invite we just wait for the real show to begin and then it’s a one way trip to pleasure island.” Yoshiko hurried Hanamaru forward with a push. She clearly didn’t want to be under any more pressure and her busty brunette friend was as good a scapegoat as any. “Well Zuramaru we had better be going, don’t wanna be late!” As the first years hurried away, Hanamaru waving back at Mari as they went, Mari couldn’t have been more ecstatic. She hadn’t even realized that she had basically perverted what was a normal friendship. However Mari hadn’t had a boyfriend in quite some time, and the last few that she had were rather sexually dormant for the most part. This coupled with Yoshiko's sudden sexual content on her streams, Mari just couldn’t resist scooping up a piece of this excessively tempting cake. And who knows, with Mari’s fluid sexuality, a relationship might not be entirely out of the question either. Mari pondered all of this on her walk back home, she had to prepare for her big night after all. A shower and hot meal were in order for sure. She had to gather all her toys up as well. She may not have had a collection like Yoshiko’s, far from it, Yoshiko’s was more of a military arsenal, but she refused to head into this heated “firefight” unarmed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good-bye Papa! I’ll be back home a bit later!” Mari said farewell to her father and pushed past the glass double door of her house. The clock read 6:45 and to be quite honest she was a combination of anxious and ecstatic for her “date” with Yoshiko on her stream. As she made her way to her house, but a measly 7-minute walk from her own, she wondered to what extremes she might be put through. Her backpack contained her two favorite vibrators, a butt plug, a bottle of lubricant, and a ball gag, all purchased the day before from a shop in Tokyo. It also contained a pretty black lingerie set, very similar in style to the one Yoshiko had worn but two nights ago. “Hopefully this doesn’t go to waste. Playing along in her little fallen angel game wasn’t cheap, even for me.” She arrived at the Tsushimas front doorstep and rang the doorbell. Hopefully her outfit wasn’t too revealing for Yoshiko’s Mother. Or more importantly, give away what she had actually come here to do. Yoshiko’s mother opened the door and immediately shot Mari a puzzled look with her amethyst colored eyes. Not exactly the first person she would expect to knock on her door. Mari wore a low cut purple tank top and a dark black and purple trimmed skirt that left very little to the imagination. Her whole ensemble fit tight to her body and Mrs. Tsushima couldn’t help but admire her rather mature figure for a moment, before addressing her business at her front door in the first place.

“Why hello Mari, curious to see you here so late. I assume you’re here for my darling Yoshiko, correct?” Mari never really thought about how to convince her mom that showing up at her house at 7 o’clock on a Friday night wasn’t an out of the ordinary occurrence. Made even harder by the fact that they weren’t even going out of the house or having a sleepover. “Hello, Mrs. Tsushima! I’m uh….here to see Yoshiko, she uh...wanted me to help her with a few choreography steps for our next live concert and then she invited me to be on her stream for a bit. Shouldn’t be too terribly long” Yoshiko’s Mother's face changed almost instantly from confusion to an apathetic smile. “Of course it’s her stream, I should have figured as much. It’s all she seems to ever want to do these days. Barring herself in her room for hours on end is the last thing that girl should be doing.” She scoffed. Mari felt her face getting hot. She didn’t even know half of it. “She had better be making some crazy money at least, for the amount of effort she’s putting in. Go on up, sweetie, she should be in her room I would imagine.” Mari walked past her mother through the doorway, thanking her on the way as she removed her shoes. “Do try and keep it down, however,” Mari heard her say as she began to scale the stairs. “It’s late and I know how loud she likes to be sometimes. A friend over might be overkill.” “Of course Mrs. Tsushima, I'll make sure she’s as quiet as a mouse!” Mari nervously answered quickly, hurrying up the stairs in fear of her mother questioning her rather strange behaviour.

“That was weird...is Yoshiko loud during her normal streams? There’s no way her mom would…” Her thoughts trailed off as she hurried up the stairs and up to Yoshiko’s room at the end of the hallway, feeling eyes trained on her behind the whole walk up. “Oh Yoshiko,” her mother whispered under her breath, making her way back to the Kitchen, a very purposeful smirk on her face. “Girls will be girls I suppose. Who am I to judge? She stood in front of her door, and the knot in her stomach had peaked. Why on earth would she be nervous? Possibly it was due to the known; that an intimate experience awaited her behind this wooden frame, an affair that was going to be publicized, and that she had been out of “the game” so long that she would be embarrassing or unsatisfactory in front of the hundreds watching. Or maybe it was the unknown; that Yoshiko’s twisted stream could be something even worse than the tiny snippet of what she’d experienced. Was she into torture? Bloodplay? Maybe she was going to be electrocuted. She was into some kinky stuff but the extreme nature of what could potentially unfold made her uneasy to make the knock.

Thankfully, Yoshiko made the decision very easy for her. She burst through the door, ushering in a now horrified Mari very swiftly as if she figured her mother didn’t see her come in. She had almost peed her pants! Thank god that door didn’t open outwards otherwise the force behind that would have concussed her. She recomposed herself from her horrific jumpscare inside the dim-lit room. Plenty of candles littered the perimeter, providing a decent combined amount of light. Enough to plainly see Yoshiko’s collection of “stream props” again. The handicam was pointed towards her bed, the red light indicating that it was already recording, and two other cameras positioned at angles on either side of the bed. Guess it had taken her a little longer than she’d thought to walk over here. Probably for the best she showed up midway as a walk-on anyway, she couldn’t even begin to imagine a sexy intro for her to introduce herself to an already established fanbase dedicated to a fallen angel. She’d let Yoshiko do all the heavy lifting, she was just there to get all kinds of wet.

“You’re late Mari, what the heck?! I’ve been buying time for like 10 minutes promising a guest.” She whispered, as to not interrupt the pause in her stream. “Sorry, Yoshi- I mean Yohane” It was time to be in character. “I hurried as fast as I could. I’m just glad you waited before you “lit the fireworks.” Mari said with a cheesy wink. Yoshiko rolled her eyes, “It’s fine, as long as you’re here. I’m assuming you Uhm…” she paused, and glanced over at her bedspread sheepishly. “Know what’s in store right?” Mari happily nodded, Yoshiko’s guilty expression of admittance putting her a little more at ease with what was about to transpire. She assumed Yoshiko knew that she knew, but something about hearing her basically admit it to her face was strangely gratifying. “I still can’t believe you invited Hanamaru...It’s bad enough that you found out my secret. Zuramaru is wholesome, if she knew too I'd probably never be able to look at her the same way again.”

The tone of her voice and embarrassment made the tension palpable, so she did what she always did when faced with a sad or awkward moment. Make a quip or joke and hope for the best. “Don’t worry, she barely knows how a laptop works. She can’t snoop like I did. And besides, I was mainly just joking anyway. I wasn’t going to show up unannounced! I needed some way to get you to invite me over here.” Yoshiko smiled in appreciation of Mari’s deviousness. “Yeah I guess you’re right, and your methods are impressive if not a little stalker-like.” Yoshiko reached in a duffle bag behind the camera and handed Mari a purple lingerie set: a see-through, long-sleeved top with tiny purple wings attached to the back and tiny undergarment to match. “Go on, put this on. If you’re gonna be the first guest on my unholy stream then you are gonna look the part.” Mari held the thin fabric in her hands. The underwear would be a stretch to even call a g-string and the silk top was see-thru and would leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. “Uhm I actually brought my own cute little outfit, I was just going to wear that,” Mari suggested, only to see Yoshiko walking backward into the frame of her camera with a suddenly seductive aura about her. Her grin, like the flick of a switch, had turned into one of complete dominance in what seemed like an instant. Was her control over her persona really that powerful? “My stream, my rules. Get changed and don’t keep me, or the audience waiting any longer.”

As good a reason as any, Mari thought. Not like the clothes were going to be staying on for very long anyway. She slipped her skirt down to her ankles and hurriedly removed her shirt and unclasped bra, then pulled the light vest on, emitting a shiver as the fabric grazed her sensitive nipples. It was laden in a powerful perfume, a type she recognized as one that Yoshiko frequently wore. It felt kind of hot to be wearing clothes that Yoshiko likely orgasmed in. This swelling of her body temperature was only amplified as she glanced over to the bed, where Yoshiko sat with her legs spread wide inviting Mari over to come join. She couldn’t even believe how she hadn’t noticed what she was wearing until this moment. Her outfit was different from the other night’s. Instead, she was wearing a one-piece latticed lingerie outfit, predictably see-through, complete with the stockings with her own added flair of grandiose demon wings attached to the back. “Alright Mari, time to see how well those theater classes overseas paid off.” She reassured before making her way towards Yoshiko, who had begun the announcement of her arrival.

Her heart was beating out of her chest. A suddenly nervous wave washed over her like a child walking into class on the first day at a new school. These were Yoshiko’s fans and Yoshiko’s change of posture and attitude made her feel bizarrely out of place. Maybe it'd been too long since she’d been with a girl. Yoshiko's triumphant parade of an introduction wasn’t helping the butterflies much either, as she eventually made her way to the side of the bed, and with a nervous smile, placed her hands in her lap and smiled towards the camera. “Ah yes! And here she is now, the latest member to descend into the ranks of Yohane’s flock of demons. Mari Ohara is her name, such a beautiful specimen isn’t she?” Yoshiko placed her hand into Mari’s crotch, eliciting a shiver from the blonde. Didn’t waste any time, did she? She spread her legs open slightly, expecting Yoshiko to be eager to finally get it started after such a long delay, only for Yoshiko to swiftly remove the hand and resume her spiel.

“No need even for coercion to bring her into our folds, isn’t that right little demon Mari?” Mari stuttered out her answer, “O-Of course not your excellence! I was drawn to your overwhelming...dark majesty that emanated around you. I simply couldn’t resist!” Mari wasn’t sure if that was too lame or made no sense, but to her delight, it seemed to be just the ticket. “Of course! I believe you will become one of my most special minions today. Don’t think your eagerness to become my devotee went unnoticed, you will be graciously rewarded I assure you.” Yoshiko waltzed over to Mari and pushed their lips together. Mari didn’t hesitate to kiss her back for a second. Her lips as soft as she had ever dared to imagine they would be. She was gentle with sliding her tongue into her accepting mouth, giving Mari the vibes that, despite the intimidating show that was going on, they both couldn’t have wanted this more. They took turns tasting each other’s mouths before Yoshiko pulled away to officially address the horny fans that it was showtime. “Ladies and gentlemen, the descending ritual for Ms. Ohara is about to begin. Enjoy to your heart’s desire, my disciples.” She said while striking her signature fallen angel pose.

Yoshiko pushed Mari down on her back and stared down at her with an appropriately devilish grin. “Until we get our first request, we’ll just start with something a little simple,” Yoshiko said, before kissing up and down her neck and sliding her hand down her stomach and into the front of her panty line. Shivers spurred up Mari’s spine. Her hands were so soft and, as Yoshiko stuck her middle finger up and down the slit, she remembered how orgasmic, no pun intended, someone else getting her off felt. Each slip of her finger over her clit made her twitch, making Yoshiko smirk at her work being appreciated. She stared back at her longingly, almost begging her with her gaze to stick one or two fingers in and turn it up a notch. A notification sound that was accompanied by a red light chimed, making Yoshiko glance over at a second screen located towards the end of her headboard. “Excellent! Our first eager onlooker has passed down our first divine order Ms. Ohara. An offering of ¥3000, he requests something I think we can both enjoy.” Mari quizzically looked up at her, half expecting her to tell her what to do. Instead, she simply climbed over the top of her and towards the headboard. “Don’t leave a girl hanging Yoshi- I mean, what pleasure could possibly be in-store master Yohane.”

She clutched in her hand a two-inch purple vibrator and a set of black anal beads, adorned with tiny demon heads, seemingly rather childish and cheesy for the circumstances in Mari’s opinion. “You know, normally I read out the donation and username, but I think for the occasion I'll let it be a surprise. You’ll do whatever I have to say regardless, it’ll keep it extraordinarily spicy.” She straddled herself over top of Mari once again, this time hovering her own crotch over her face. Mari got an up-close and personal view of Yoshiko’s privates now and she could almost feel the blood rushing up to her face. The heat emanating from her crotch made her all the hornier if that was even an achievable feat at this point. Yoshiko started lathering the vibrator with her mouth, slurping and sucking on it gratuitously before flicking the switch to “medium” and slipping it inside Mari’s welcoming snatch. Mari violently shuddered and bucked her hips, orgasming almost instantly. She thought she was ready for something as simple as a vibrator, but my god she must have put that in at the perfect angle, moaning now as the vibrating of her insides kept her on the precipice. Yoshiko now did the same treatment to the beads also in her hand, this however coupled with a slip of one finger into Mari’s asshole, making the blonde tense up just a little before realizing the beads had to go somewhere, and the pleasure was only getting better from here.  
She wasn’t a prude, she’d try anything once.

One by one the fallen angel pushed each bead inside, her ass accepting them surprisingly well. After the 6th and largest bead plopped its way inside, Mari relaxed and let each tiny orgasm wash over her. Having both of her holes tended too was like a dream come true. She couldn’t even tell if she was coming from her anal or vaginal pleasure anymore, just that she was leaking cum like a broken tap and relishing in ecstasy as she awaited Yoshiko's next move. Surely she wanted some relief as well. Almost as if Yoshiko had read her thoughts, she sat right down on Mari’s face, smothering both her and any doubt of what she was supposed to be doing. Mari wasn’t stupid. She definitely was willing to take the hint as well. She tugged on the underwear of her fallen angel mistress, which she happily pulled down just enough so that Mari could get to work. Fueled by the pleasure she was receiving on her end, she went to town now that Yoshiko had given her the chance to, tonguing up and down her slit and moistening it even further than it already was with her sticky saliva, occasionally licking up and around her asshole and puckering a tiny kiss or two for good measure.

“Excellent work little demon Mari, you catch on quick.” Yoshiko acknowledged with a grind down further onto her face. “Make sure and make your master nice and clean!” Mari hummed an extended moan of agreeance into Yoshiko’s wet folds, another orgasm washing over her as Yoshiko now took to popping the final large anal bead into and out of her widening hole. She rather enjoyed being slightly dominated like this, it was a sexy and interesting change of pace from most sexual encounters she was in where most were simply intimidated by her rambunctious personality. And having a crowd to keep things fresh and interesting helped in keeping Yoshiko from being the total bottom Mari knew she was deep down inside. She continued enjoying the supple juices that were now graciously flowing from Yoshiko's crotch. Each insertion of her tongue enveloped her tongue with her deliciously sweet cum, which Mari was lapping up like it was her birthright at this point. Another ding interrupted the girl's pleasure cruise, however. Yoshiko stopped thrusting herself onto Mari’s tongue and glanced over, this time to her computer screen in front of her. “Excellent, another unholy decree! What desires could be on our insatiable audience’s hearts this time?”

Mari almost saw the bun pop off of her head as she read the donation message, and was excited to see what tantalizing concept could have Yoshiko suddenly so flustered. “What’s the matter...master Yohane? Could it possibly be something so degenerate...you wouldn’t dare attempt it?” Mari prodded, short of breath as the two objects pleasuring her continued to work their magic. “O-of course not! Yohane never refuses a divine request! I-it’s just that….” She trailed off, and Mari looked over the screen herself. ¥6900 yen: This new guest is amazing, I’d love to see how our mistress Yohane handles getting pegged by her. “Oh heavens! Such pressure on me! Well...if I must then I must.” She said with a wink, grabbing one of the smaller strap-ons from her treasure trove of sexual apparatus. “Y-yes o-of course, this feat is minuscule for a fallen angel of my stature. Watch my devotees, Yohane won’t take this challenge sitting down.” As another monologue finished Mari thought it appropriate to push her down onto her back on the bed. She admired how the strap-on felt hugging her pelvis and admired even more Yoshiko’s annoyance with how this had all played out. “Don’t worry Yohane my darling, this is going to feel “heavenly”.” She couldn’t believe she had just made such a horrible joke, let alone what she was about to do following it. She pushed Yoshiko's legs confidently up past her head and positioned herself at her slick entrance.

Yoshiko twitched and squirmed as Mari rubbed her cock up rapidly up and down her swollen lips, making sure to hit her clit on every pass, all while kissing and sucking around the nape of her neck. She was smearing the combination of her own spit and Yoshiko's cum all over her pussy, and it was driving her wild. She could tell. “All you have to do is ask Yoshiko you cutie, I know how bad you want it now.” Defeated, the horny girl simply gave in exactly what Mari wanted, not even caring about her persona as she whispered, “Fine...p-please Mari? I want you to fuck me.” Mari kissed her while sliding herself easily into her, almost feeling all the pent up ecstasy leave her through her kiss. With both hands holding her legs over her head she stuck herself easily into her thirsty hole, each thrust pushing herself deeper and deeper until she was bottoming out inside her with this newfound phallus of hers. Mari had never used one of these things before, but she instantly saw the appeal. Fucking someone was intoxicating. The wistful look on her face she pleaded Mari to thrust harder with her eyes every time she pulled out. The slurry of Mari’s spit and Yoshiko’s leaking fluids made an erotic squishing sound serving as a solid benchmark for how well the blonde was doing at plowing in her hostess. She wanted to push Yoshiko overboard though, the donator did say he wanted her to be dominated after all.

Mari took the back of her hair and pulled her upright, then turned her slightly so that her front was facing the main Camera. She continued yanking on her azure locks while increasing the speed at which she pumped into her, escalating from hard fucking to angry pounding status. “You like being pounded in front of thousands of people Yohane?” Mari cooed into her, loud enough for the mic to pick up. Yoshiko could barely respond between her panting and moaning. She was in another dimension at this point. “Y-y-yes... y-y-you’re g-g-gonna m-m-make m-m-me…..” she managed to make out, to the rhythm of Mari’s thrusts. It was obvious how close she was, so the blonde continued whispering in her ear, coaxing her to orgasm for all her fans. Mari held her in place and pulled out just as her orgasm hit its peak, allowing her juices to leak and squirt onto the bed in front of her. A smile crept across her face and she cackled to herself. “Good girl Yohane, you were right. You did handle that exceptionally well. For both of us, I might add.” Yoshiko slumped down next to her and panting heavily with a big goofy smile on her face, simply hummed and nodded. But at the sound of yet another ding, she found her second wind and sat bolt upright again.

Yoshiko crawled over her guest, legs shaking like a baby deer, as she squinted to see the request. ¥4000 Double-sided dildo, inside both of you at the same time. Clearly excited by this, Yoshiko clamored to her headboard once again, this time grabbing a dildo that was so inhumanely long Mari thought it might have been a novelty. “That was fast, you recover quickly,” Mari said, unattaching her strap on and disdainfully removing the items pleasuring her, but sighing happily as each of them exited her and left her with a satisfyingly empty feel. “Of course! I have the demonic energy of all my little demons beyond powering me. You can’t keep a fallen angel of my caliber down!” Mari, with a large eye roll, now turned her attention to the monstrosity in Yoshiko’s hands. Thankfully it’s entirety wouldn't be in one of them, at least it would be split between the two, but it was still hulking. “Well little demon Mari, you heard the people. This is my side, now get to work.” She said sexily, staring at her as she swirled her tongue around the top before pulling it into her mouth. Not surprised that Yoshiko had returned right to form, followed suit and also sucked hungrily on the opposite end. The two slathered each end nicely, occasionally forcibly deepthroating to get as much spit as possible, and subconsciously, trying to outdo the other in the process.

Eventually Mari trailed her end down to her opening and Yoshiko did the same, Mari lining hers up with her already gaping asshole, and Yoshiko sticking with her already fucked pussy. The two counted to three and pushed toward each other, each moaning as the enormous dick speared into both of their holes. They rocked back and forth, moaning harder and harder as each thrust pushed their respective sides further and further. Mari wanted more, however, so she outstretched and grabbed Yoshiko's hand, placing it on her pussy. Yoshiko knew exactly what she wanted, and inserted 3 fingers into her slick twat, while she returned the favor and began rubbing on her host’s swollen clit. The two girls filled each other's holes, Yoshiko even inserting a 4th finger as the two’s breathing indicated to the other that their respective orgasms were upon them. Staring into each other’s eyes longingly, they both bottomed out and let their orgasms wash over themselves, juices coating Yoshiko’s hand and managing to leak from her pussy around the massive plug currently inside her.

Mari pulled the dildo slowly out of Yoshiko’s pussy and her own asshole and brought both sides up to her mouth. “Don’t worry master I’ll clean this up for you ‘lickity’ split.” She punned happily, licking hers and Yoshiko’s fresh cum off the soaked phallus. Yoshiko chuckled maniacally, licking her fingers clean while relishing in Mari’s dedication. “Excellent, you’ve proven yourself to be quite the...efficient partner Ms. Ohara.” Mari winked at Yoshiko, her mouth too full at the moment as her tongue swirled back and forth feverously as to cover every taste bud she had. She didn’t need to say anything anyway, she had gotten her money's worth and then some. Hell, she even probably blew Yoshiko’s expectations out of the water. Suddenly two more pings rang throughout the room. Yoshiko turned around and acknowledged them, then back to see Mari’s eager face slyly grinning back at her. “This one’s going to be a doozy. I hope you’re ready for a long night.” The Ohara girl simply closed her eyes and moved in, planting a kiss squarely on her lips. “I’ll be here as long as you can handle me Master Yohane.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mari laid her head down on one of the plush pillows left at the head of her fellow Aqours members’s bed. Yoshiko had ended the stream and the two girls sat and enjoyed their blissful silence, while Yoshiko gathered the various sex toys around the skirt of her bed and put them in a large bucket. Mari hadn’t felt this satisfied since….hell she had probably never felt this satisfied! They had gone for hours, so many dubious requests she could barely remember half of them. She did know that they were both sweaty, sticky, and probably out of orgasms. “Well...I see why so many people flock to your stream. I feel like I should be tipping you at this point.” Mari thanked her, while Yoshiko simply chuckled slightly under her breath. “That’s the most money I’ve ever been tipped, you don’t need to give me a dime! I uh….may even have to have you back again someday. I enjoyed that far more than you can imagine…A-and the money is nice too!” The fallen angel girl said as she sheepishly twiddled her fingers together.

The blonde jumped up to her feet and clamped her in a massive hug. As if she even needed to give her an answer. “You’ve got my number! All you’ve gotta do is ask and I'll get my game on! Next time we’ll even step it up a notch. I’ve got a few ideas that can really make your stream sizzle! Way more than a couple of alternating camera angles ever could.” Yoshiko’s eyes popped open and a wide grin drew across her face as she hugged her friend back equally as hard. “That’s the spirit little demon Mari! The sooner I hear them the sooner we can descend once again into our debauchery!” Yoshiko’s phone buzzed loudly on her end table, causing both girls to jump slightly. “It’s Hanamaru,” Yoshiko said, picking her phone up and sliding it open. “She wants to know if she can come over tomorrow, she said she has something to show me.” The two matched each other’s smug grins to a tee. They both had exactly the same idea in mind, and they both knew how many tantalizing ideas could be in store. “So Mari, enlighten me about these ‘sizzling’ ideas then.”


	2. What's Streamer Luck zura?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks after Mari finds out what Yoshiko's streams are like after hours, the two girls show their innocent first-year friend the true wonders of the internet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is now my first multichapter series! This took longer than I would have liked, but the more I write the more I want to keep writing these girls using her stream to be naughty so please let me know you what you think! All comments and kudos appreciated as always, Enjoy the show! ;)

Mari fell emphatically down onto Yoshiko’s bed, exhausted. She browsed her phone, half-clothed and nearly dripping in sweat while Yoshiko sprayed a lavender smelling perfume copiously throughout her room. She told her that it was ‘the only way cleanse the nefarious aura brought on by her streams’, which Mari took as she really liked its smell, and didn’t want her mom questioning why her room smelled like sex constantly. 

This was their third stream in a week since Mari had stumbled into Yoshiko’s ‘pastime’, each subsequent appearance making the blonde all the more glad her adventurous side took her into the arms of this fallen angel. She had never really considered herself a very promiscuous, sexual person. That perspective managed to change in a matter of hours with the power of internet exhibitionism. Well, that and a strap-on... 

“You know, you can help, Mari! The sooner we get this cleaned up the better. My mom walking in again would be a nightmare!” Yoshiko pleaded, carrying two mounted cameras, one in each hand. 

“I already wound up the rope and threw our costumes in the wash, plus it’s rude to make your guests clean your room, Yohane. You know that!” Mari gleefully jumped up, however, and grabbed a bucket full of sex toys to be cleaned in the bathroom. “Besides, I had to check the messages on my phone, papa said he wants me home at some point so I guess I’ll help you this one time. You’re gonna owe me next stream though for how helpful I’ve been.” She leaned in and kissed the azure haired girl, flustering her as she spun away to put her cameras away in the closet.  
“Y-Yeah sure, whatever! Just make sure you clean them well!” 

One after another Mari rinsed off her host’s pleasure tools in the sink of soapy water. There were only 5 of them, but she had to make sure they were cleaned properly. Just as she put them in the sink, her phone started vibrating off the hook, secured in the waistband of her satin panties rumbling on her thigh. “A phone call? Who on earth could be calling at this hour?”

She slipped her phone from her waistband. On the phone was the plucky young first-year Hanamaru, evidenced by Mari’s very close up profile picture of her with her mouth full of food illuminating her screen. “How unexpected.” She curiously clicked the big green answer button. “Isn’t it a little past your bedtime, Hanamaru? Your grandma is gonna have your head being up this late.” 

“Hey, Mari! Don’t worry about me, I’m hiding in the bathroom and being super duper quiet, zura!” She whispered into her microphone. Mari just chuckled, she always took things so seriously. “I’m calling just to double-check when the practice is tomorrow! I forgot to write it down...and also! I left my bookbag at Yoshiko’s house yesterday; can you grab it for me when you leave? A-Assuming you’re there tonight. I know Yoshiko invited you to her stream again.” 

Mari opened her eyes wide, realizing the error in her ways. “Oh shit, I totally forgot to invite Hanamaru to our streams! I knew I’d mentioned it offhand to Yoshiko, but I guess I just assumed she wouldn’t do it.” An immense amount of planning was ahead for her, both on how to convince Hanamaru to come, and what the two of them were going to do when they got the poor innocent girl into their folds. She was sure Yoshiko could devise some insanely detailed activities to ‘initiate’ her. 

“Uh...Mari? Still there, zura?” Oh, right. The phone call that had brought this all on in the first place. 

“Don’t worry! The practice is after school at four tomorrow, and I’ll have your bag for you. See you then, bye!” Mari hastily said, hanging up before she could even respond with her own goodbye. 

She finished up her task in due time and rushed back to remind her partner of their forgotten idea. “Guess who just called me?” she said, slipping her clothes back on. “A certain brown-haired girl who knew I was on your stream tonight.” 

“Why on earth would she care that you’re at my house? More importantly, why do you care?” Yoshiko looked more puzzled than intrigued.

“Don’t you remember? We planned on bringing her over here and….you know. Showing her the ropes.”  
“I never forgot, I just didn't know how to approach her at school about it. Truthfully, I was secretly hoping you would do it before me.”Yoshiko turned sheepishly away from her. 

“Come on, Yoshiko, it's your stream! Since when I was your little demon recruitment leader?”  
Mari scoffed. Yoshiko playfully threw a pillow from her bed, hitting Mari with a feathery thud right smack in the chest.  
“It’s awkward, okay? It’s like I said, what if she takes it the wrong way and never wants to speak to us again?!”

“Okay look,” Mari said reassuredly, “tomorrow after practice we’ll sit her down and chat her up about the stream and see what she says. Low risk for an extremely shiny reward. I have a feeling her innocent intrigue will be our in. We just gotta figure out what exactly will give her the confidence to come on.”

“That's the enthusiastic planning that I’ve come to expect from you little demon Mari, excellent work! Tomorrow we most assuredly will increase our ranks!” Yoshiko exclaimed, with an exuberant jump up onto her bed and striking a victorious pose.  
As groan-inducing as she could be sometimes, Mari couldn't help but giggle at Yoshiko’s enthusiasm. “Yeah, yeah, put a shirt on, ‘Fallen Angel’, before your mom walks in.”

—————————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, practice on Uranohoshi’s school roof ended much sooner than Mari had thought. Granted, you could almost feel the sunshine radiating your bones on the boiling roof, and it was a rather lax Friday after school, but after an hour and a half, the girls of Aqours called it quits.

Kanan, Dia, and Ruby all left almost instantly due to prior commitments. Kanan cleaned up with Riko and the two-headed back to the clubroom, while You and Chika sipped water over the edge of the roof chatting about their probable weekend plans together. 

Mari sat on the bench near the exit, towel in hand, and dabbing her forehead clean before letting it rest around her neck. The heat was indeed bearing down on her, she almost wanted to dump the entire contents of her water bottle over top of her head. In the end, she just sipped from its spout as Yoshiko strolled up and sat herself down next to her. “Good thing I didn't. Yoshiko gets enough of me wet as it is.” 

Her own internal joke made her giggle as Yoshiko pulled her own water bottle out of the cooler next to them. “The sun beats down upon us from the heavens, cutting our beloved practice tragically short. A shame, wouldn’t you agree, my loyal subordinate?” Every sentence she said in character just got more and more elaborate It seemed.

“Oh, most definitely; almost makes you wanna just take all your clothes off doesn’t it, Yoshiko?” Mari said with a cheeky wink, her tongue fiddling the top of her water bottle with purpose. 

“Don’t give me any ideas, I’ve always wanted to do an exhibitionist stream and you’re making the idea sound better than ever.” She pulled her shirt up to her forehead, intentionally exposing the bottom of her lingerie style black bra and slightly toned stomach for her friend. A powerful tease for sure; she was tempted to jump her right then and there. 

She barely got to gawk at all though, as Hanamaru snuck up on them from the side, causing Yoshiko to scramble to get her shirt back down.  
“Jeez Yoshiko, if you wanted a wipe off towel so bad you could have just borrowed mine, zura.”

“D-Don’t sneak up on me like that! I'm fine thank you very much, I was just airing myself out, that's all, little miss nosey!” Mari knew this was a perfect time. Her and Yoshiko had been talking the entire day through text about how best to approach her and settled upon both trying to convince her at the same time, to try and make it seem less forced and suspicious. They were essentially going to try and two versus one her, not entirely unlike what they had planned for her on camera.  
“Good job at practice today, Hanamaru. Have a seat; there's plenty of water in the cooler.” 

“Thanks, but I promised I’d help make supper tonight. It’s takoyaki night and there’s no way I can resist helping with that!”  
“How fun! What are you doing after supper?” Mari smiled back at her. 

“Nothing I guess. Probably going to start a new book maybe. Why do you ask, zura?” Hanamaru put her finger to her mouth in thought. The girl's conversation caused Yoshiko to spring upright and pose her fingers at her eyes.  
“Excellent, the opportunity is yours then my friend to descend onto the internet LIVE with me and Mari tonight! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you to make your own name known far and wide, Hanamaru! What do you say?”

“Oh, you guys are streaming tonight? I have seen Yoshiko’s streams before, and they do look exciting...I’m not gonna have to pretend to be a little demon-like Yoshiko always wants me to, am I?”  
“Yohane…” Yoshiko wheezed sadly, sliding off the bench into a depressing heap on the ground.. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure there’s a way we can make it work where you don’t have to be a ‘fallen angel’, isn’t that right Yoshiko?” The quite literal ‘angel who had fallen’, grunted sadly, still refusing to get off the floor of the roof.  
“I know you said you’re not really entertaining enough, but we as a trio could bounce chemistry off each other so well it won’t even matter!” Mari continued in her persuasion.

“I still dunno, zura. You guys will have to tell me what to do the entire time and it’ll just be weird I’m sure.”  
“Look, we both know you wanna come already, so how about I text you the details and you show up a bit early to iron things out early, okay? I’ll even buy you lunch tomorrow. Deal?” Yoshiko said, sitting bolt upright and shifting to a rather political tone of voice.

Hanamaru excitedly jumped multiple times while clapping her hands. “Wow, you had me at lunch tomorrow, zura! Fine, I’ll be there! Gosh, you guys really do want me there really badly, huh?” Mari internally high fived herself at another successful recruitment job well done. Her eyes met Yoshiko and the two shared in a subliminal moment of triumph, both knowing their nights just got a hell of a lot better.  
“Alright, I’ll see you guys later then I guess! I’ll make sure I'm there fashionably early!” Hanamaru said boisterously, skipping towards the exit to the roof to head home. Yoshiko dusted herself clean of the roof soot and grabbed her water bottle.

“Fantastic work! The recruitment ritual has completed once again, and that leaves the rest up to us Mari, time to turn her from new recruit to devoted disciple! The set-up begins! I’ll see you later tonight!” 

“Always with a flair for the dramatic…” Mari thought, watching her walk backward posing to the roof exit...until she bumped into the door, dropping and spilling her water bottle, and scrambling to leave with some semblance of dignity.  
“She’s lucky she’s so cute or no one would be able to handle her. In the streets or in the sheets.” 

Mari picked up her tiny refreshment cooler and made for the exit herself, waving goodbye at You and Chika one last time. As she walked down the flights of stairs and made her way out of the school, butterflies wound up in her stomach in a similar vein to how she felt when she was first invited. She had never been in a threesome before, and honestly, the two first years would have been pretty far down her list of who she thought would be her first. What would Hanamaru be like sexually? Maybe she was secretly kinky as hell, and the two of them could end up taking turns on Yoshiko. Or even at the same time.

Her heart raced the entire walk home, her mind delving deeper and deeper as she came up with ideas she would most certainly have to debrief to her partner. She made her way to her room, after being greeted by the hotel staff as she entered the big double door. She opened, and then quickly locked the door behind her. The clock read 5:45. “To hell with Yoshiko, I can’t wait another 2 hours!” 

Her school uniform skirt hit the floor and she belly-flopped onto her bed. With her ass stuck up in the air, she shoved her hands into her panties and rubbed herself with fervor, dreaming that either one of her hands belonged to the first years instead. She couldn’t wait to get back on camera, to do things to her virgin friend with the only limit being the imagination of the viewers at home and how far they wanted them to push their boundaries. Her panties quickly soaked in her juices as she now turned onto and arched it, putting two fingers to work on her clit while her other hand took the task of skewering herself. “Hanamaru….Yoshiko….” She panted desperately, another shivering orgasm washing over her.

A third finger slipped inside her, with her second hand sliding up her shirt now and fiddling with her sensitive nubs under her bra. “Hanamaru….Yooooshiko….” she repeated again. Saying their names repeatedly somehow made it even hotter for her. It made her tingle when she said them, all up her body and more importantly, down where it mattered most. She filled out her pussy with her fingers entirely, another powerful orgasm swelling in her and manifesting itself by dripping down onto her bed.

Exhausted, she laid down on her bed, panting like a dog in heat. “Man, oh man do I need to masturbate more…” A glance over at her clock. It now read 6:02. She scowled at how little time was passing, as her fingers made her way into her mouth where her tongue licked them neatly clean. 

“This is going to be a looong 2 hours to wait…looks it’s time for round 2!” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How do I look? Shiny, right?!”  
Mari twirled out of Yoshiko's bathroom, showing off their outfit for the night. It was her turn to pick the outfits they wore after she guilted Yoshiko with wasting her expensive purchase on their first stream, saying she ‘owed her some creative freedom.’  
“Magnificent! We look like two elegant ravens plucked straight out of the brothel of hell! Our viewers will be blown back in awe!”

“That’s the spirit, Yoshiko! I think….” Mari had picked the designs out weeks ago with tonight in mind. Their outfits consisted of lace stockings, booty shorts so short they may as well have been panties, and two dark black and torn up hoodies with devil horns adorned on top of the hoods. Nothing underneath, naturally. She knew she had to do something a little more casual for them this time around, that way when Hanamaru walked in she didn't just turn around right back out the door. 

True to her word, Hanamaru showed up as early as she said she would, minutes after the girls had gotten changed.  
“Hello, you beat me here! You’re even more excited than I am, zura!” She said to Mari, who was prepping her make-up in the bathroom. There were a few candles lit by the doorway, and leading into the bathroom, but the remainder of the room was left purposefully shrouded in darkness as to not show their hand to the brunette too early.  
“But of course! We had to prep my unholy atrium for your grandiose descent, my little demon!” Yoshiko exclaimed, dancing into her frame of view and wrapping her arm around the timid first year. 

“Yoshiko’s in full form already, I see. I hope you remembered no fallen angel stuff for me, right? Even though your outfits are super...neat.” She glanced nervously at the two girls up and down, admiring their dedication but being taken aback clearly by them being so out of character for how they normally dress.  
“Not to worry, we specifically made your outfit the opposite of fallen angel entirely. Go change, we’ll be on soon!” Mari enjoyed her prying eyes, while happily sliding a purple duffle bag in her direction that contained her variation that she’d be wearing.

Hanamaru snatched up the bag, almost tripping over the camera wires on her way to the bathroom. She changed quickly, almost not giving Yoshiko and Mari enough time to sneakily light the rest of the candles.  
“Oh yes! It looks even better than I imagined!” Mari gasped, admiring the first year from head to toe while she walked closer to the set where the two girls were standing, covering her stomach and obviously rather embarrassed. Her stockings were identical to the lace stockings the girls wore, but instead of booty shorts she had on a pure white bikini bottom, matching her entire outfit which was pure white in contrast to the host’s. Her shirt was a see-thru button up tank top with a pretty patterned, revealingly small bra, and capped off with a neon glowing halo perched on her head.  
“I-I don’t think I've ever shown this much skin in my life, zura...and isn’t the halo a little much? I’d almost rather trade with you, Mari.”

“Nonsense! You’re the prettiest little angel I’ve ever met! Look how good it makes your boobs look! The people are definitely going to eat you up!” Hanamaru rose an arm to her boobs, in response, trying to cover every last inch of herself and failing adorably. Yoshiko, meanwhile, had just finished lighting all the candles and had subsequently gone live on the frontmost camera. 

She did the typical fallen angel intro, posing and flailing her arms around on top of her bed while Mari flicked a switch under her bed, adding a slight smoke effect that Yoshiko said would ‘add demonic ambiance’. Hanamaru’s eyes were instead drawn to Yoshiko’s alarmingly phallic display on her headboard, and the rope sat directly beside her bed.  
“Hey, Mari...what are all those things? I’ve never seen those on her stream before. They kinda look like...the things boys have down there.” 

“Shhhh, don’t worry about it. It’ll all make sense in a bit.” Hanamaru pushed back against her futilely, as she was ushered onto the set, to Yoshiko’s emphatic introduction. 

“Gracing us at last, is our newest little demon Hanamaru, here to descend into the depths of depravity with us for the first time ever!” Yoshiko pointed her arms dramatically toward Hanamaru.  
“Y-Yeah, I’m very excited, but you forgot to tell me what I’m supposed to be doing? Do I hold candles or something? Yoshiko what should I be do-”

Mari watched like a content mastermind as Yoshiko pulled and pressed her lips hard into hers. Hanamaru’s eyes opened wide in shock, not sure how to react to her kiss virginity being snatched from her so unexpectedly. A small attempt was made to push Yoshiko off of her but eventually laid back in a stupor of what she had gotten into, letting her mouth be explored and dominated in the kiss the two were entrenched in. Hanamaru stared with a glazed look in her eye, as Mari pulled Yoshiko into a kiss of their own. 

“Mhmm, is that cherry? Very yummy, Hanamaru!” Mari teased with a cheeky smile. “Come sit, I’m a better kisser than Yoshiko anyway. I’ll be more gentle too, I promise.” Her reassuring tone got Hanamaru to sit shakily next to her, and she pressed their lips together softly, kissing her in and off while she unbuttoned her blouse for the camera.

“M-Mari, I’ve never done anything like this….I don’t know if I can…” She was at a loss for words, probably nervous out of her mind.  
“Trust me, if you follow me and Yoshiko’s lead we can all feel amazing together. You never know until you try, right?” Mari kissed her sweetly once again, longer and affectionately this time with both hands on her cheeks.

By this point, the first donation had come in, and it was a doozy. ¥6969 That new girl and Yohane have to deepthroat either side of a big dildo please please please :) A bit unorthodox, but if anyone could make that hot it would be Yoshiko that's for sure. In a flash, she snatched from her headboard a very familiar and lengthy double-sided dildo. The thing was as colossal as Mari remembered it being, and Yoshiko wasted no time sliding and exploring it with her tongue, stretching her mouth over the top occasionally as a test of sorts. 

“Go on, don’t be shy. There are two ends for a reason, why don’t you share with Yoshiko? I know it’d make our viewers happy.” Mari said, nudging on the back of Hanamaru’s head, giving her hesitant head a little push forward. 

“So they tip money for sexual stuff? Well then...I guess I’ll follow like you said, zura.” She grabbed the opposite in her tiny hands, Yoshiko moaning her acceptance through the other side and watching as the brunette carefully put the very tip inside her mouth.

The two girls slathered their respective sides in their spit, licking and occasionally bobbing the heads into their mouths. Yoshiko took more and more inch by inch testing the limits of what her mouth could hold, while Hanamaru eased herself in, treating it more like a delicate popsicle. It was slow at first, but with every passing second of watching Yoshiko gob on the other end, she seemed to be getting the hang of it and becoming increasingly more enthused.

Gagging hard, she filled her mouth full and started to moan, happily sucking it in and out of her mouth and prodding her uvula over and over. She was getting the hang of it, relaxing her throat like a pro and eventually pushing it even farther down her gullet than Yoshiko could.  
“I knew you could do it Hanamaru! You look pretty cute with your mouth full of cock you know that? Like it was meant to be.” Mari said, her booty shorts removed at this point, and her legs in between the two kneeling girls while she flicked her clit feverishly watching the two girls gag themselves.

The more they went, the messier they became. Spit leaked out of their full mouths, each gag and cough smattering more spit onto the other and Mari’s legs. Their messiness was a huge turn on for her. She smeared their combined spit all over her thighs and crotch, the slickness combined with her own juices was making her lightheaded as she threw her head back in climax.

Yoshiko reached over, wrapping her arms around Hanamaru’s neck. As she pushed herself deeper, she gradually pulled her further onto the other side, culminating in the two girls fitting each half in its entirety inside their throats, Their lips touching in a sloppy and unconventional kiss. They each held the other in place for several seconds, tongues touching and licking each other while their distended throats begged for sweet release. 

Hanamaru looked like she was about to throw up, so the two girls finally broke and slid it out of their mouths. Hanamaru coughed and gasped for air, but Yoshiko didn't give her a chance to rest at all. She slurped the spit up from around Hanamaru’s mouth and held her mouth open while she drooled a slurry of their combined spits into her gaping mouth.

Mari couldn’t believe the show that was taking place inches from her face. Another smaller self-induced orgasm washed over her as the two girls swapped spit between each other, Hanamaru finally swallowing their mess and proving it with her tongue extended out wide and a timid, yet content, smile directed towards the camera.  
“You did well for your first time.” Yoshiko praised, “a bit sloppy, but you went so deep on that thing we’ll have to give you a nice big reward.” 

A smile crept across Yoshiko’s face at how the next donation on the computer would fit the bill amazingly well. “Perfect! Your reward will be fittingly soon so our people wish it to be! It seems they want to see more of our pretty little angel.” She read it out loud. ¥3456. The new girl is so innocent. Tie her up for us and show her how to properly be dirty.

Before she even finished speaking Mari had grabbed a pair of handcuffs, clasping them around both of Hanamaru’s wrists while Yoshiko slid Hanamaru’s rather moist underwear off, and clasped her own pair around her ankles.  
“Woah Woah Woah! I understand now that this is….a sex thing and all b-but...isnt this a little extreme, zura?” Mari tied a blindfold across her eyes and kissed her cheek softly to lighten some of her panic.  
“Don’t freak out, it’s all for show,” she reassured with a whisper into her ear, giving it a nibble as a tease. “Just stick your tongue out and we’ll take care of the rest.” 

Yoshiko stood up on her bed, reaching and pulling down two hooks and attaching them to the cuff chains.  
“It’s been forever since I've suspended someone, Zuramaru. I wonder what you did in a previous life to become such a lucky little demon.” The girls admired their handwork, the swinging first year looking increasingly hotter as she wiggled in protest of her heavy bondage, causing her large boobs to swing in a bizarrely cute fashion. Yoshiko swung her back and forth a few times, teasing her in a sultry voice.  
“You can come down when you’re done, but you can be finished until you tell us what you want us to do next little angel.” 

“Y-Yoshiko...Mari...this is weird…can’t we just do the sucking thing again?”  
Yoshiko nodded devilishly at her blonde accomplice and Mari without hesitation, spanked her ass, leaving a bright red handprint and making the poor suspended girl shriek in pain.  
“The pent up demonic energy inside you must be overflowing! Luckily, we can exercise it from you. All you have to do is say the word and we can make it yours.” She winked vehemently at the camera, ever the showwoman as always. 

“O-Okay okay I’ll try...can you p-please make me feel good Yohane and Mari? I’m a good little angel so please make me feel special zura.” Those were the magic words the mistress fallen angel was looking for. Yoshiko obliged post-haste, making her way to her backside and giving it a few good kisses on the spot that had been slapped. Mari meanwhile, needed some sweet relief of her own, she was tired of her fingers being the only pleasure source so far today.

With Hanamaru’s tongue stuck out just like she was told, Mari stood up on the bed, spread her cheeks wide, and backed herself up onto the wet mouth dangling behind her. She resisted at first, but eventually, Hanamaru took to moving her tongue gently around the asshole pressed up against it. Not like she could go anywhere anyway.

Mari giggled at the little girls grunting, unzipping her hoodie so the camera could get a nice good look at her chest. “She may not have any experience with this type of thing, but her tongue definitely doesn't mess around.” She thought internally, breathing heavy and harder while Hanamaru’s tongue explored her rear hole.

Yoshiko, meanwhile, was having fun in her own regard. She had grabbed a slick and fancy yellow dildo off her shelf with a remote-controlled vibration function. At first, she started a tease on Hanamaru’s swollen clit with it, but figured she had made her squirm long enough, and lined it up onto her hole. It slid in surprisingly easily with her being a virgin and all, and the pleasure was visibly immaculate. A few pumps into her, and she came almost instantly the second Yoshiko turned the little dial up to 4. It was hot and fast, like a brush fire through a field of straw, and she squirted a myriad of cum onto Yoshiko’s hoodie and face.

Hanamaru’s long moans vibrated Mari’s entire lower body, her orgasm making its rippling effects known on Mari’s body as well. She patted her head when she felt her orgasms settle a little. The first orgasm always was the most memorable, and she doubted she’d forget this one for a long while. 

Her orgasm did little to satiate Yoshiko’s sexual drive however; she continued plowing into her, every subsequent thrust made into her sopping pussy making her tongue more enthusiastic on the other end. Mari could almost feel Hanamaru getting more and more invested in pleasuring her with every subsequent passing of her tongue over her rear hole. 

Her tongue lolled out of her mouth when Hanamaru’s adventurous tongue intruded its way inside her asshole, wriggling itself around inside her frantically and sliding in and out in rhythm with the penetration the swinging girl was receiving. It’d been so long since she had cum from her ass being pleasured, by my god Hanamaru was certainly aiming to change that. Her whole tongue was inside her now, and the pauses to stop and suck like it was her birthright had Mari on the brink of collapse. 

When Yoshiko cranked the dial-up another notch, coupled with a few more spanks for good measure, Hanamaru emitted a muffled moan as more cum escaped her lower lips and into Yoshiko’s happy waiting mouth. The moaning between her cheeks made Mari cum almost as hard, finally tipping her over her edge and spilling her own juices down her legs as she gripped the head of Hanamaru to keep her from buckling under the immense pleasure.

Mari spun around immediately after, forcing the young girl to clean the mess she had made around her crotch. She happily licked up and down Mari’s shaved crotch and savored her sweet taste, and when she finished, She gave the signal to Yoshiko and the red-bottomed first year was finally lowered down and her restraints delicately removed. 

Mari wasted no time kissing her and dancing their tongues together. She always loved how she tasted and it was the least she could do for making her feel that good.  
“How was that? Didn’t we tell you it would be liberating?” Yoshiko boisterously exclaimed with hands-on either of her shoulders. 

“I….think I…made a mess….sorry, Yoshiko,” she managed to say through her panting. The middle of Yoshiko’s bed was in fact soaked in her cum, dripped down from where her crotch was suspended, and she was kneeling down right in the middle of it. Neither girl seemed to mind, obviously.  
“That washes out, don’t worry. Nothing wrong with making a little mess on this stream after all. Keep following your orders as well as you have and you might become the chat’s new favorite.” Yoshiko praised her, knowing full well this was far from the end and she’d have plenty more to show their audience.

“¥12000 Our mistress Yohane has been pretty neglected so far, how about our new angel trains to fuck her with a little bondage in return.

“Why must my followers always want me to be so submissive?! I'm so not a bottom!” Yoshiko crossed her arms and pouted on the end of her bed at their newest donation, going from boisterous to annoyed on a dime.  
Mari shrugged her hoodie off her shoulders so that all her tights were all that remained, then got very up close and personal with Yoshiko and squished their boobs together with each other. “It’s just cause they want you to be pleased with Yohane, and we wouldn’t want to disappoint the fans now would we?”

Mari pushed her hard down onto the bed, straddling the top of her waist and holding her wrists in one hand over her head as she playfully kissed her neck. Click. She looked up at Hanamaru, still sitting on the bed above the two of them, who had just clasped the handcuffs onto Yoshiko’s wrists as Mari held them there. 

“I figured you’d be needing these,” Hanamaru said sheepishly. 

“Excellent idea, Hanamaru, I’ve got something that might make it even better though.” Mari hopped off the bed, snatching up Hanamaru’s wet underwear and the blindfold from earlier. She sucked on them for a moment; she couldn’t resist any longer finding out what Hanamaru tasted like and salivated as much spit as she could muster onto them before shoving them into Yoshiko’s mouth. 

“Mari what are you-“ The blonde cut Yoshiko off, smiling ear to ear as she tied the blindfold over her mouth, gagging her nicely. Not like she was likely to spit them out anyway, it muffled her moaning well and Mari knew she enjoyed being dominated deep, deep down. She always came buckets every stream it happened on after all. She wriggled in protest just a little, but let herself be flipped over and bent over the edge of the bed.

“There we go, I'll just lay over top to give you some options on the menu! Enjoy, Hanamaru,” she said, kneeling overtop and laying down when her pussy lined up with Yoshiko’s off the bed. God, she could only imagine how hot both of their pussies would look lined up in front of her. She swooned over her hot breath tingling on her pussy and Yoshiko’s as she kneeled down at the foot of the bed. “Yoshiko has no idea what she's in for.”

There was no hesitation this time. Instead, she started licking much faster, similar to the speed she finished Mari at, hungrily darting in and out of Yoshiko’s cunt that was basically dripping from the excitement it had been begging to receive. Mari just kept kissing the sensitive neck of the girl underneath her. The goosebumps she was getting made Mari giggle, and the amount of pleasure she could tell she was in through her muffled moans made her lust for her grow even more.

Thankfully, Hanamaru didn’t make Mari wait too long for her turn. She must have liked the taste of her earlier because she licked all around her crotch again before focusing in on the hole it was all coming from, all while making some very contented noises.  
“I don’t know how, but you guys taste so good down here! It’s so sweet it’s hard to put into words,” she innocently remarked in between licks and kisses. Mari was barely paying attention though; she was too busy biting onto the neck of Yoshiko and tightly gripping her bedsheets. 

The innocent way she was treating the whole thing was the icing on the cake at this point. “Must be all those popsicles she eats, I’ll have to up my game to compete with our budding little prodigy.” The brunette’s tongue continued back down to Yoshiko’s cunt, and back up to Mari’s in an alternating fashion. The two girls’ moans were intermixing with one another and spiking up with what she decided would make them feel even better.

While her tongue explored their cunts, her hands made their way to their assholes. She briefly lubed each with spit before pushing gently up against their holes and sliding both her pointer fingers gingerly inside their tight sphincters. She giggled; it was amusing seeing the once serious girls who tied her up and forced themselves on her now buckling under her power. She started to pump her fingers in and out of them while happily continuing to slurp them out individually. Starting with her one finger each method, she eventually realized she could probably fit two in there, which she eagerly attempted and was met with approving moans from the two recipients.

Yoshiko had been leaking cum the entire time, as had Mari, via smaller orgasms, but her fingers plumbing their insides was the final push they both needed to open the flood gates. Hanamaru accepted Yoshiko’s juices squirting right into her mouth and onto her face, while Mari squirted much harder over top of her, soaking the top of her head and down onto her face..

Hanamaru looked like she had sat too close to the splash zone, but was happy as a clam and swallowed the combination of Mari and Yoshiko’s love juices, then daintily cleaned them up with her masterful tongue as best she could. 

Meanwhile, the two girls just laid there, panting and huffing and trying to gather themselves after the euphoria their holes had just been through. Hanamaru undid the cuffs she had slapped on her good friend and undid her gag, pulling the panties out from her mouth and tossing them to the floor with the rest of their soiled clothes. Politely she sat next to them, as if nothing had just happened, the smell of cum and the sound of heavy breathing and stream notifications the only ones echoing in the room.

“Excellent work...little demon Hanamaru,” Yoshiko breathlessly praised, “I always knew you would come around and realize your unholy potential as a true fallen angel.” Hanamaru smiled and looked over at Mari as the computer notified another donation to the stream. “Mari, please tell me that donation lets us tie her up again, zura.” 

Mari closed her eyes and grinned to herself. “That's the spirit Hanamaru, maybe it’s her turn to get suspended and make you feel good.” Yoshiko’s eyes went wide as both girls grabbed her wrists and laughed maniacally. “Mission accomplished, and boy do I know how to pick ‘em.” Mari thought, already tingling at the thought of what they were about to do next.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mari did the honors of powering off the stream. Yoshiko and Hanamaru just laid there, naked, spent, and satisfied with goofy smiles on their faces. She pulled her clothes back on; clean up was always the worst part. Neither girl had any interest in cleaning just yet it seemed though, so Mari just laid down between the three of them. Maybe it would be good to relish a bit in what they'd just gotten to do.

“Zuramaru, that was….” Yoshiko trailed off and was picked up by Mari.  
“Magnifico! I knew to pick you was the right call. Your tongue is like dark magic from another world!” She said, doing her best Yohane impression. 

Hanamaru had very much returned to her typical modest self. “O-Oh! Well, I dunno...maybe it’s all the popsicles I eat. You just tasted so good I….I should be thanking you guys, zura! I was scared at first but it really did feel 100x better than doing it yourself that’s for sure!”  
Mari smiled sweetly at her, “Don’t mention it, honestly I’m just glad you didn’t walk out the second you saw your stream outfit. You played along very well.” 

She kicked her legs off the edge of the bed, “Totally opposite actually, now that I know what ya’ll do on here after dark...I-I definitely hope I get invited back someday.”

“I’m sure we can fit you into our busy schedule. Our viewers seemed to like you alot…but don’t let it get to your head! This stream is still the sole property of the great fallen angel, Yohane!” 

Mari interrupted her with a well-timed cheek pinch, shaking her head in the process. “Shush, Yoshiko! You would love to have her back and you know it. You wouldn’t be so coy if she was between your legs again.”  
Yoshiko, with her face red as a tomato, briskly hopped off the bed and gathered the rope off the floor with the other girls following suit in the tidying. Mari took the soaked sheets off the bed and Hanamaru took off what was left of her outfit and the others off the floor, and grabbed the sheets from Mari’s hands into a big laundry basket. 

“Gosh, I still can’t believe what we actually did, it was exhilarating! I can’t wait to tell the others about how good it was!”  
Mari had to tell her how bad an idea that was, no way she could let that classified information into the Aqours club room.  
“Mayyyyybe not, Hanamaru. It should probably be our dirty little secret. It was why we were so reserved inviting you after all, we had no idea what you’d think of us.”

“Oh? Really? That’s a shame, I know Riko would love to hear about it.”  
Yoshiko overheard and her ears almost shot off her head. “Did you say Riko? Does she know!?” she excitedly asked. 

“Well, not about all...this. But she’s an avid viewer I know, we talk about your main stream all the time and she really loves when you play video games. I wonder if she would be into….you know.” Her inflection as she walked out towards Yoshiko’s laundry room was uncharacteristically smug at how she had planted that seed in their heads.  
Yoshiko’s eyes shifted devilishly in Mari’s direction. “Hey Mari, when's the next Guilty Kiss meeting? I have something I need to ask Riko about.” 

Mari could read her the entire way and loved where this was going. “Oh, how convenient! I was planning one on Monday, actually. What were you wanting to ask her, ‘Yohane?’” She struck her signature pose with her fingers in a V across her eyes. “Well let's get this place cleaned up, sooner we do that then the sooner we can get planning...for the meeting of course.”

“Can do! I have some great ideas for what we can do. The next Guilty Kiss ‘live show’ is gonna be super spicy,” Mari teased, continuing her cleanup by heading into the bathroom with their toys. Alone with her thoughts, the bathroom light illuminating her naked body in the mirror, she got to washing and couldn’t help imagining how good they could make their next stream with Hanamaru on board. “Damn, soon we’re going to have all of Aqours on this stream at once. Oh well...who knows, maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing at the end of the day.”


End file.
